Ain't No Sunshine
by Hemfaulk
Summary: Charlie is lost in the numbers after his mother's death and is spiraling out of control. Can Don and Alan reach him before it's too late? ONE SHOT


Title: Ain't No Sunshine

Author: Hemfaulk

Genre: Gen. Angst.

Time line: Prequel to pilot.

Spoilers: season 1? Not really sure.

Summary: "Ain't no sunshine when she's gone/It's not warm when she's away..." Charlie is lost in the numbers after his mother's death and is spiraling out of control. Can Don and Alan reach him before it's too late?

Notes: This is my first Numb3rs fan fiction, and it is only the 2nd FF I've ever posted. The idea for this came to me suddenly, and it wouldn't leave me alone until I finished it. I really hope you all like it.The title and part of the summary came from Bill Withers song "Aint' No Sunshine"

Disclaimer: I only own the fan fiction - not the characters. Sigh and I am definitely NOT making any money off of it. Feedback of any kind is greatly appreciated and it serves to feed the muses. :)

EeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeEeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeE

Eppes Residence

Wednesday; 6:30 pm

Glancing at the clock, Alan Eppes gave a loud sigh. He began clearing the table and putting the leftovers in the refrigerator. Once the kitchen and dining room table were cleaned, he grabbed a stack of bills and busied his mind with paying them. After reading his visa bill for the fifth time, Alan gave up. His concentration was centered on his sons, especially his youngest.

EeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeEeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeE

Eppes Residence

Wednesday; 3:00 pm

"Charlie?" Alan Eppes couldn't keep the anger out of his voice. His youngest son was furiously scribbling away on one of his chalkboards. The others were all filled with the same scribbles, but it didn't seem like his son was any closer to finding the answer.

"Charlie!" Alan tried louder, but still his son didn't stop. Alan stalked over to him, and grabbing him by the upper arm, turned him around.

"ugh!" Charlie yelped and scrambled to get away from his captor.

"Son!" Alan was shocked at his son's condition. Charlie's face was pale and dark circles shadowed his eyes which were also heavily hooded from lack of sleep. What worried Alan the most was the bony arm still gripped in his hand; Charlie looked as is if he had lost a good 30 pounds in the past 3 months, and on his frame it was unhealthy and dangerous. _Dmn, Charlie, how did it get to__this? How could I have not noticed? Margaret, I really need you now;__our son needs you._

"Dad?" Charlie's voice snapped Alan out of his horror. "What is it? I'm kind of busy, here." Even Charlie's voice was laced with exhaustion, and his posture was beginning to slump now that the adrenaline of number crunching was quickly draining from his mind.

Anger replaced the horror, and before he could stop himself,Alan found himself shaking his son, "Charlie, you've got to stop this!You've been locked in this garage for too long!" Alan stopped shaking Charlie but didn't let go. "Come inside…."

Charlie wrenched his arm out of his father's grasp with surprising strength, "Leave me alone!" Charlie growled at his dad. Straightening up, Charlie felt the intense need to return to his numbers, and anger began to push the exhaustion away. He moved back against the garage wall and unconsciously rubbed his arm; he really couldn't feel any pain, just a tingling sensation where his father's hand had been.

Alan instantly felt remorse, but it didn't override his worry. "Look,son, I'm sorry. I guess I got carried away, but I can't help but worry about you. If your mother knew…."

Alan's words were cut off when Charlie suddenly threw the chalk across the garage and then gave the wall a viscous punch. Again, Alan found himself marveling at the energy Charlie was dredging up. Charlie was now staring at his father; anger rolling off of his body in waves. He clenched and unclenched his right fist. Blood dripped from the split knuckles of his left hand, but it was still tightly clenched.

Without saying a word, Alan grabbed an ice pack from the freezer and a towel from the dryer. Charlie flinched and moved behind a wooden desk in the corner when Alan approached him. Heaving a sigh, he placed them on the desk and turned to leave.

"I am sorry, Kiddo," Alan stopped at the door and turned around. Charlie looked at him for a minute before turning back to his chalkboard. He selected another piece of chalk from the tray and succumbed to the numbers once again.

EeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeEeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeE 

Eppes Residence

Wednesday; 7:00 pm

"Hello?" Don called out as he walked into his father's house. "Dad,Charlie?"

He found his dad sitting at the kitchen table staring at a picture; he couldn't see what it was of, but because of his dad's slumped shoulders and red eyes, he guessed it was of his mother. "Dad, is Charlie still in the garage?" Don's voice was strained. He was pissed at his brother. _How can you do this, Charlie? How can you __hurt dad like this?_

"Yeah, but I don't think it's a good…" Alan's voice was choked in grief.

"Thanks, dad," Don headed to knock some sense into his younger brother. Don stopped just inside the door of the garage. He watched his brother fill yet another chalk board with numbers and symbols. Don's attention was drawn to Charlie's left hand which had a bloody rag tied around it. He could feel the anger welling up from deep within. Charlie had spent the last 3 months locked away in the garage. Don and his father had hoped that when Margaret Eppes passed away, Charlie would find his way back to them, but it had been over a month, and his younger brother showed no signs of returning.

Charlie stumbled and wavered on his feet when he stepped to another board, and Don's anger suddenly fled out of him. Worry for his brother and father spurred Don into action. He crossed the garage and like his father grabbed hold of Charlie and swung him around, but instead of shaking him, Don pulled Charlie to him. At first, Charlie struggled against Don's embrace, but the pain in his hand weakened his movements, and Don was able to hold on to him.

"Please, Don, let me go," Charlie's voice was muffled against Don's shoulder.

"I can't do that, Charlie. If I do, I'm afraid I won't be able to find you again." Don whispered into his brother's ear. "I can't lose you too, Buddy. Dad can't lose you."

Charlie stopped struggling at Don's words. It was as if all the fight left him in a sudden whoosh, and severe exhaustion set in. His legs buckled and all his weight shifted to his older brother.

"It's okay, Charlie, I've got you. I always will." Don slowly lowered himself and his brother to the garage floor. "You are not alone, buddy. I'm still here and so is dad. We just need you to come back to us." Don felt his brother beginning to tremble, and soon Charlie's whole body was being wracked by heart wrenching sobs. Don held him and even rocked a bit as the intense grief Charlie had been hiding from came bubbling to the surface.

"You still with me?" Don asked after his brother grew still. He pushed Charlie back so that he could see his face which was red and puffy, but, thankfully, his eyes also held a glimmer of hope in them. What really made Don's heart skip a beat, was the small smile spreading across his brother's face. It didn't quite reach his eyes, but it was a start at least. Healing could now begin.

"Thanks, Don." Charlie's voice was hoarse and heavy with exhaustion. Don pulled them both to their feet. Charlie wavered but was able to stand after Don steadied him, but he couldn't help the groan of pain that escaped his lips when Don touched his left hand.

"I believe a trip to the hospital may be needed. This doesn't look good." Don said after examining the hand which was swollen to twice it size and had begun oozing blood again. He looked at his brother who was dead on his feet. "Sorry, buddy."

"It's alright." Charlie mumbled as he followed his brother out of the garage. He came to a sudden stop before they could enter the house, and pulled away from Don. "I can't go in there. I can't face Dad, yet" Charlie's voice was pitifully thin and hoarse.

"Okay, Charlie, I'll go tell him I'm taking you to the hospital, but you know you are going to have to talk to him sooner or later." "Yeah, hopefully later," Charlie mumbled. "I'll meet you out front at your truck." Charlie turned away, but for the first time in along time, Don wasn't afraid that his brother was running away.

"Dad?" Don glanced at the clock and was surprised it was 10:00. He hadn't realized they had been in the garage that long.

"What is it, Donnie?" Alan came down the steps. "Charlie still in the garage?"

"No, he is out front. I'm going to take him to the hospital to have his hand checked out."

Alan turned toward the front door, "I'll go with you."

"Dad, wait. Charlie doesn't… He's not ready to see you yet." Don had to look away from his dad's heartbroken expression. "Look, he's not mad…I think…I think Charlie is embarrassed by his behavior. Give him time. I promise he'll talk to you sooner than later." Don crossed over to his dad and put his hand on his shoulder and gave it a squeeze.

"Take care of your brother, Donnie." Alan headed back up the steps.

EeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeEeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeE 

Eppes Residence

Thursday; 7:00 am

Alan looked into Charlie's room to see if he was home, yet. Seeing the empty bedroom, he headed downstairs. Maybe the hospital was busy, he mused. Throwing the living room a cursory glance, he stopped in his tracks at the sight that greeted him.

Charlie was sound asleep on the couch. A pink cast covered his left hand which was resting on the pillow. Don was sacked out on the recliner. A small sigh escaped Alan's lips. It felt good to have both of his sons home. He headed to the kitchen to make breakfast.

Don woke up to the smell of coffee and bacon. He stretched and looked over at this brother. The pain medication coupled with extreme exhaustion put Charlie into a peaceful sleep. Something he probably hadn't experienced in months. The ER was relatively quiet last night, and it didn't take long to get Charlie seen. The doctor had not been happy with Charlie's current condition, and he had wanted to admit Charlie for observation. Don had to explain the situation, and the doctor had reluctantly released him to go home and recuperate.

"Hey, dad," Don shuffled into the kitchen. "Sure smells good."

"Sit down, and I'll get you a plate. What time do you have to be in today?" Alan placed an egg, 3 pieces of bacon, and some toast in front of Don.

"Actually, I took the day off. I knew I was needed here." Don couldn't look at his dad. He ate his breakfast in silence. When Alan went to remove the empty plate, Don stopped him by putting his hand over his dad's.

"Dad, I'm sorry I haven't been here for you and Charlie this past month." Alan was shocked at Don's watery eyes. His oldest son was not a crier – he hadn't shed a single tear during his mother's battle with cancer, nor had he cried at her funeral. In fact, Alan couldn't remember the last time his son had cried.

"Donnie…" Alan swallowed the lump in his throat. "No, dad, if I'd been around after mom died, maybe Charlie wouldn't have retreated so far and…." Don was cut off by a noise behind him.

"The only apology deserved is mine to give." Charlie's voice cracked. Lines of pain and weariness snaked across his face.

"What are you doing up? You should still be sleeping," Alan tried to shoo his youngest back to the couch.

"No, this needs to be said." Charlie jutted his chin out in defiance. It was obvious he was fighting the sedative effects of the pain pills, but his stubborn fortitude wouldn't allow him to succumb to it.

"I shouldn't have closed myself off…I wasn't there for either of you…and I wasn't there for mom." Charlie choked back a sob. He slid into one of the kitchen chairs before continuing. "I feel guilty for not visiting mom, and I guess I thought I could bury the guilt and pain with my math. I was wrong, and I'll forever be sorry for the hurt I've caused both of you."

Don and Alan were both shocked at Charlie's words.

"Son, you have nothing to feel guilty about," Alan tried to put a comforting arm around his son, but Charlie shrugged him off.

"I'm sorry. I guess I feel like I don't deserve your sympathy or your forgiveness." Charlie's shoulders slumped. This time when Alan put his arm over him, Charlie didn't flinch and move away. Instead, he leaned over and into his father's embrace. Don circled around and closed in on the other side of Charlie. Later, all three of them would recall how each had felt Margaret Eppes' presence enveloping them at that moment.

It was obvious that Charlie had a long road to recovery. He needed to gain back the lost weight and catch up on hours of lost sleep, but he at least had returned to his father and older brother. They would make sure Charlie never tried to drown his emotions with numbers again.

EeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeEeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeE

Eppes residence

One month later

Don found his father paying bills at the kitchen table. "Where's Charlie?"

"Huh? Oh, hey, Don." Alan glanced at his son. "Charlie's in the garage. Dinner will be ready in,"

Don didn't let his father finished. He turned and stalked to the garage. It had been several weeks since Charlie had been in the garage, and Don found himself growing angry with his brother once again. How could Charlie start this again? How could they break the walls down once and for all?

Don stalked into the garage fully prepared to drag his brother out and smack him upside the head. What he saw, made Don stop in his tracks. All the boards were cleaned, and the garage no longer had the appearance that a chalk baring hurricane had ripped through. Every surface was clean and dust free.

Don swept his gaze over the room, finally resting on his brother standing off to the side. Charlie was looking at something, but Don couldn't see what it was. He took a moment to study his younger brother. Charlie had gained back some of the lost weight, and he no longer looked like a walking skeleton. His complexion was clear, and the lines of exhaustion had been erased. The pink cast still encased his arm, but it was coming off in a couple of weeks. All in all, Charlie looked healthy.

"Hey, Don," Charlie said, breaking his brother out of his thoughts. Don moved to stand next to him. He was surprised to find Charlie holding a framed picture of their mother. "She was a beautiful woman." Charlie whispered.

"Yeah, she was, buddy."

Charlie walked over to the wall and hung the picture on a nail. "I miss her."

Don slung his arm around his brother's shoulders. They stood staring at the picture for a minute.

"Staying for dinner?" Charlie asked his brother.

"Of course."

"Tell me, Don, how do you always seem to know when dad is grilling steak?" Charlie grinned at his brother.

"Trade secret…if I told you, I'd have to kill you." Don felt his heart skip a beat at Charlie's quiet laughter. It was a good sound. "Now, quit stalling, let's go." He pushed his brother out the garage door.

"Hey, Don, There's something I've been meaning to ask you." Charlie stopped at the door to the kitchen.

"Shoot." Don tried to push his brother aside.

"What is with this?" Charlie waved the pink casted hand in front of Don's face. "I mean. Come on… PINK?"

"Well, you weren't awake when they were ready to plaster your hand, so I had to make a snappy decision between pink or purple." Don smiled as his brother began to sputter. "Did I pick right?"

"You know classes start next week. How am I ever going to appear like the serious professor I am with this this…thing!"

"Don't worry, Chuck, didn't you know…Pink is in for guys now." Don pushed through the swinging door.

"Really?" Charlie followed him with hope in his voice.

"No, but I'm sure the freshman girls will find it endearing!" Don ducked out of brother's grasp and took off into the house.

Alan closed his eyes and chuckled at the sound of both boys' laughter. _Thanks, Margaret. I love you_.

Theeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeend


End file.
